Life Skills
by Ri-Rae
Summary: It all started with a Life Skills project at school. Yaoi gotenxtrunks
1. Getting Babies and Picking Names

_**Life Skills**_

_**Getting Babies and Picking Names**_

Why is it that life liked to screw with people? Let's say that you cross the street, make across okay, and then get hit by a car. Don't you just love the irony in that? How about being born first, but being made the mother. That's what happened to Trunks Briefs. He wasn't too excited about it either.

"Why?" yelled Trunks at the top of his lungs and throwing up his arms.

"You're the idiot that picked the wrong hat," teased Goten. He was holding the baby.

Since there were too many babies at the orphanage, they let the high schools use them for their life skills class. When the assignment was over, they could either keep the baby as a younger brother or sister, or give them back to the orphanage. Goten and Trunks had to pair up since there were fewer girls. They really didn't care that much being friends since they were in diapers.

"Why do we have to do this with real babies anyway?" asked Goten. He wasn't paying attention to the teacher. Instead, he was happily sleeping.

"Because the orphanage supposedly was low on money and wouldn't be able to afford so much baby formula, diapers, and crap."

The baby was asleep and Goten held him tight against himself too keep the violent wind from freezing him. It was sort of a bad idea that they were flying.

"What are we going to name him, wife?" asked Goten struggling not to laugh.

"Just be glad you're holding the kid," Trunks said glaring at him. "I don't know, but we had to come up with a name before we get home. Knowing my dad, he'll want to make him a prince's heir, too."

"Yeah, my dad could careless."

"What about your step mom?"

After Goten's eighth grade year, Chi Chi had divorced Goku to marry another man. Goku was crushed. But after about two months or so, he encountered a girl named Rini being harassed by some low life scum and saved her. They hit it off from there and got married not to long ago.

"I really don't know. She seems nice, but so did my mom. I'm just worried about how she'll react when she sees my report card."

"Good luck with that. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Duh! We have to announce our new status," smiled Goten.

"You're such a brat!!" screamed Trunks.

"Ha ha! C'mon, they're supposed to be at Kame House."

They raced all the way and made it there within the hour. Everyone was there waiting for them to eat. Gohan was there with Pan on his legs sitting with Videl. Vegeta and Bulma were there with everyone else.

"Well," sighed Goten, "at least I have witnesses." They flew down and landed in front of their parents. "Here. Watch him," said Goten to Gohan and walked baby free over to his new mother. He handed her his report card.

She looked them over and handed them to Goku. "I'll make you a deal. Get them up to a D and you'll be laid off of chores for two weeks. Savvy?" she asked.

"What? That's it? You're not going to ground me or anything?"

"As long as you work as hard as you train, I'll be happy," she said getting up and touching his nose.

"You're the best!" he proclaimed picking her up and hugging her. "You've got a deal!"

The baby starting crying at his yell. "Goten! You're scaring the kid!" scolded Trunks.

"Goten honey? Why do you have a baby?" asked Rini closing her eyes.

"School assignment," he said taking the baby. "We had to partner up, pick who was going to be the mom or dad since Trunks and I are both guys, and now we have to pick a name."

Rini took the baby and started to gently pat his back. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No."

"Hmm… Bulma! What other name did you want to name your baby?"

"Umm…Oh! Quinn."

"That's good. So what about naming the baby Quinn?"

"What about the middle name?" asked Goten.

"What about Alexander?" asked Trunks.

"He's your kid," she said smiling at the now calm baby. "Who's the father figure?"

Trunks scowled and Goten beamed. "I am!" he announced.

"Quinn Alexander Son," said Goku, speaking for the first time. "I like it."

AN: I'm so sorry for the neglect. I sort of changed this chapter and the next will be up as soon as possible. PROMISE!!!! You all are welcome to sent evil flying monkeys in my direction.

3


	2. WalMart Fun and Punishment

_**Life Skills**_

_(Trunks POV)_

"How in the world did you end the girl?" growled my dad.

I laughed nervously. "Well, I had to pick a hat..." I trailed off.

"That would explain it," he muttered. I just wanted to die then. Goten started cracking up. I glared at him. He was still holding Quinn, so I couldn't hurt him.

The next day, we arrived at the place where we were supposed to meet everyone in our class. It was a hotel. Great. Our teacher was there, too.

"Okay everyone, gather around me," instructed Mr. Cleargate. "Now, I'm expecting that you all already named your babies. Now, I want you all to call your families and tell them that you won't be living with them for a while." Everyone started murmuring to each other. Goten and I looked at each other and back at Mr. Cleargate. "Don't worry, you could still visit them, I just want to make sure that you all are doing your duties as parents. The district is paying this hotel until the end of the year. That's how long this assignment is going to last. Just be sure t—"

"Careful not to act like a real wife, Trunks," Goten whispered in my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice. It's a good thing that I was holding Quinn this time. I smacked his head so hard that it echoed off the lobby walls. "Owww!" he screamed. Everyone looked at him, including me. He just glared at me while he rubbed his head.

After the rules were explained, Mr. Cleargate handed each pair a set of room keys and left.

"What room are in?" I asked once we reached the third floor.

"Room 329," he said looking at the card again. "It should be at the end of this hall."

We were nearing it. He opened the door and went in before him. It was a suite. There were two bed rooms: one for the "couple" and the other for the baby. This should be interesting. Goten and I had slept in the same bed before when we were kids and every once in a while when we slept at the others house and were too tired to break out the sleeping bags. I heard angry protest by the occupants next door. It sounded like we weren't the only ones.

Goten snickered. "Well, I guess us both being guys is a good thing."

"For some reason I have a feeling that it's not just because of the sleeping arrangements."

"One bathroom."

We both laughed. All of the girls in our class took forever in the bathroom. If one ran their hand through their hair, they had to go see if it landed in just the right position. I'm glad that I really didn't care about my hair and that Goten's always looks like a mess. A loud growl interrupted our laughter. I looked straight at Goten. He was looking at his stomach. I sighed. "Like father, like son," I mumbled.

"You know it! When were we supposed to meet everyone at the restaurant?"

I looked at the clock. "Not for another ten minutes. Do you think you could make it?"

"Maybe…but don't blame me if the growling scares the kid."

"For goodness sake, Goten! The kid has a name, you know."

"Sorry, sorry. Don't blame me if the growling scares 'Quinn.' Geez, don't be such a chick about it."

That did it. The next ten minutes were spent on the floor wrestling. We straightened up when we heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. It was our friend Nate and his partner Catherine. "Did we interrupt you two?" he asked skeptically. He always thought that Goten and I were closet homos because of our closeness.

"Yeah, actually." His eyes brightened hoping for a confession. "I was in the middle of killing Goten."

"Thanks for the save!" said Goten as he entered the room with Quinn in hand. His neck was an angry red. "He kept me in a headlock the entire time we were fighting," he explained.

"You two really need to take more responsibility. There's a baby in here that you need to keep an eye on," scolded Catherine. "Nate and I are going baby shopping after lunch. Care to join us?" Her tone clearly said that we had no choice. Goten and I looked at each other and sighed before nodding. Now, this should be fun.

After lunch, we headed off for the wonderful discount store called Wal-Mart. I can't even explain all of the weird looks that we were getting. The entire time, Nate and Goten gave me and Catherine hell with different pet names that made up at the top of their heads. It took every cell in my body to resist the urge to deck the two of them. I'm pretty sure that Catherine was doing the same if the whitened knuckles were any indication. When we got back to the room and put Quinn down for his nap I turned to Goten who was storing the groceries. He turned with a smile when he sensed me behind him.

Just then, I loud noise pierced the silence as Nate faced his punishment. Goten turned back to me. "What Catherine's doing to Nate is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you."

Here it is!! Finally. I had writer's block for the longest time. Please review and send evil flying monkeys for making you wait for so long.

2


	3. Sleepless Nights and Grateful Practice

First off, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. School has been hectic. I should have just taken down the story and then put it back up when I knew that I would actually update it…but anyway. I appreciate you all for staying with and I am looking for a beta reader. I usually try to proofread everything myself, but with me starting college in the fall, it won't be possible.

Much love!

(Goten's POV)

Quinn was crying…or should I say, he hasn't stopped crying. Trunks told me that he was going to take care of it and to go to sleep. That would have been great if I had actually slept. It was one in the morning and Quinn was still going at it. By just listening, I could tell that Trunks was about to have a nervous breakdown. Vegeta doesn't know it, but it has happened more than a few times.

I got up and walked into the small living room quietly. Trunks was on his feet gently bouncing Quinn trying to get him to stop crying. He looked like a total mess. Right when he thought Quinn was calming down, he started crying harder.

"No, don't cry," Trunks plead. He seemed on the verge of tears himself. I pushed away from the wall I was leaning against, drawing his attention. "Goten…"

"Here," I said taking Quinn from him and putting him down.

"No, wait," he said reaching for the crying baby again.

"Nope, you're coming with me," I said steering him toward the bedroom.

"Goten…." He turned longing eyes from Quinn to me.

"I'll handle it. You just try to sleep. Tomorrow's a weekend. Just calm down." I sat him on the bed. He looked like he wanted to protest. "I got this! Don't make me call your mom." He sighed in defeat and nodded. "Well, alright then." I walked out of the room and closed the door.

Quinn was still crying. 'First thing's first,' I thought to myself as I picked him back up. I checked his diaper. It was clean but I changed him again and put baby powder on him just in case he was getting a baby rash. I tried burping him next since Trunks was feeding him when I was sent away. Nothing came out so I scratched that off the list. I checked to see if he was hungry, but no change. I warmed up a bottle of milk for him as I hummed a tuneless song. I fed it to him and he quieted down.

"Was this all you wanted, little guy?" I asked quietly. "Or did you just want to see your mother go crazy?" I laughed quietly. He finished his bottle so I adjusted him and burped him. Right when I was about to put him down, he started whimpering. "Oh, no you don't," I said straightening up again. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, you leave me no choice." I picked my phone and dialed.

"…hello?" a tired voice answered right before it could go into voicemail.

"Hey Rini, it's Goten."

"Goten? What—" She broke off and I heard some ruffling. "Wow, your father has quite the hold," she said sounding a little more awake. I laughed. "Anyway, what's got you calling at this hour?"

"Okay, I've tried everything from changing his diaper and burping him to feeding him and burping him, but Quinn refuses to be put down."

"Then don't."

"You lost me," I sighed.

"Just lean back in the recliner and have his head lying on your chest. See if that works."

"Alright, fine. But if it doesn't, I'm calling you and keeping you up with me." She laughed.

"Goodnight, hon."

"Goodnight and I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. That's why I'm here."

I smiled and hung up. I turned to the recliner and did what told me to do. He didn't cry. I knew for a fact that if I stayed reclining, I would fall asleep. I looked around and spotted his blanket. I picked it up and covered him with it and made myself comfortable. It was then that I remembered Trunks. I silently cursed and levitated until I was at the door. I turned off the lights before I opened the door. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but after a while I saw Trunks was out under the covers. I smiled and went back to the recliner.

The sound of knocking was what woke me next. I groaned and noticed that the sun was shining on the edges of the curtain. I levitated again until I was on my feet and carefully made it to the door mindful of the sleeping baby still in my arms and on my chest. I looked through the peep hole and opened the door.

"Can't you out on a shirt?" complained Catherine as she pushed me aside and entered the room. Nate was right behind her.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" I said quietly.

"Early?" exclaimed Catherine. I shushed her quickly. She looked at me startled before she noticed Quinn was still sleeping and Trunks was missing.

"What did you two do last night?" smirked Nate.

"Well, up until I went to bed, Trunks tried to put Quinn to sleep. Around one in the morning I finally took over." They both stared at me. "It was a long night. Finally just called my stepmom when I ran out of ideas."

"That sucks."

"Is Trunks still asleep?" Catherine asked peeking into the bedroom.

"Considering you guys just woke me up, I bet he still is. Nearly had a nervous breakdown," I explained as I gently put Quinn in his make-shift crib.

"Is he alright?"

I turned back to her. She had seen me try and succeed on calming Trunks down on his last breakdown. It was one of his worst and it wasn't pretty either. I smiled at her. "Yeah, I got to him in time. I'm just going to let him sleep it off."

Quinn decided that he was going to wake up then. His whimper had me at his side and his open mouth had him in my arms before he knew what was going on. I prepared his bottle and fed it him before he could make another noise. Catherine and Nate just stared at me. "I have a niece," I said defensively.

AN: Once again, I'm so sorry for the long delay.

Remember that I am looking for a beta reader.

Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up within a months time.


	4. Questionable Questions

AN: Oh geez. First off, I'm sorry I lied in the last chapter. It's been practically an entire year. I know I hate it when my favorite stories take too long to be updated…and then I do this. Sorry! There was college, laziness, and writers block…yeah.

There were many many times when I just wanted to take down the story and put it back up once I had at least five or six chapters written.

Oh well!

Thank you so much for the comments and adding my story to your alerts. It really brought up my self-esteem. XD LOL

v(^_^)v

_(Somewhere in the Desert)_

"You called sir?" Number One kneeled.

"Status report."

"We have nearly gathered all the remaining Dragon Balls as you've requested. We just need the two, four, and seven star balls."

"What is taking you so long?"

"The Dragon Balls have yet to revert back to their original form after their last use. We are just making sure that that the rocks we pick up are actually them."

His leader sighed. "I will accept no excuses. You have two weeks to gather the remaining three before I personally obliterate you."

Number One swallowed hard. "Yes, sir." He stood, bowed, and left.

"Soon," the leader sighed as he gazed out the window, "soon this world will be ours, my lord."

-s-s-s

"Oh, Trunks…" Goten sang as he poked his cheek repeatedly. Trunks groaned. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head."

"Go away," Trunks moaned as he swatted away Goten's hand.

"Ah! I guess I have to give my wittle Trunks a good morning kiss," Goten cooed.

"Do and you're dead."

Goten laughed. "C'mon. Nate and Catherine are waiting in the front room to go to lunch."

"Lunch?" exclaimed Trunks as he shot up from bed.

"Yeah, you slept like the dead. Only reason I woke up was because Catherine was pounding on the door."

"I didn't pound!" she contradicted from the other room.

Goten laughed and Trunks smiled. "Come on, up!" Goten threw off the covers and dragged Trunks into the bathroom where he had already set out some clothes.

Thirty minutes later they all found themselves at the mall food court guzzling down food. "What do you guys want to do today?" asked Nate with a mouth full of food.

"Don't take with your mouth full. It's totally unattractive," scolded Catherine. "I actually have plans with my parents later on. They want to take little Alisha to the petting zoo."

"Sweet! I'm baby free!"

"Lucky," smiled Goten. "My dad and I are gonna be training today with my brother."

"Since when?" glared Trunks.

"Uh oh! Someone forgot to ask permission from his wife," chuckled Nate.

"Shut up! Goten?"

"We always train on the weekends. You know that!"

"I'm supposed to go to Capsule Corp. today for a meeting. I can't get out of it."

"When?"

Trunks looked down at his watch. "Crap! Now!" He jumped up and gathered his things before he paused. "Goten?"

"I got it covered. You just go to your meeting. We'll be over at my parents place." Trunks smiled and started walking away.

"Dude," Nate whispered, "I totally dare you!" Goten smiled.

"Dare him to what?" questioned Catherine.

"Have a good day at work, babe!" Goten called standing and waving toward Trunks.

Trunks stiffened before he continued at a faster pace. Nate and Goten laughed at his obvious embarrassment while Catherine shook her head knowing that they no doubt prepared something for her own departure. "Okay, quick question," Nate started.

Goten looked at Catherine. "Should I be afraid?"

"Maybe."

"It's not that bad," frowned Nate.

"Shoot."

"Are you sure that you two are _just_ friends? Honestly, main reason you two always have to pair up is because everybody thinks you're both a couple."

"We've been friends since we were born. His mom knew my dad when he was just a kid. We grew up together. We're practically family…and it's all your guy's fault that we're always together. You basically set us up."

"Whatever you say, honey," he winked. Goten rolled his eyes and got ready to leave.

"Catch you later guys later tonight. Movie night still on?"

"Of course," smiled Catherine. Goten smiled back and waved goodbye.

As he flew, he thought a little about what Nate kept implying. _So what if Trunks and I are close?_ He thought bitterly. _Guys aren't allowed to have best friends?_ He shook his head and focused on the flight. He looked down and found Quinn staring at his. He slowed to a stop. "I wonder if you find it weird to have two guys as parents…then again, you don't even the difference between boys and girls." He sighed and continued on his flight until he reached the house that he was still trying to get used to. He opened the front door and walked in.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Goten called.

"I'm in the laundry room sweetheart!" Rini yelled back.

"Sweetheart?" he murmured to himself.

Rini came out of the room and saw Goten. "Oh! I'm sorry Goten, I thought you were you were your father."

"I figured," he laughed. "Where's he at?"

"Piccolo came for him not too long ago. He said he'd back soon," she said taking Quinn.

"Alright."

v(^_^)v

_(Capsule Corp.)_

"Hey mom?" Trunks came to a halt behind his mother. The meeting had just finished and they were the last to leave. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can!"

"How did you know you were in love with dad?"

His mother stared at him knowingly even though he didn't make eye contact.

"It wasn't an easy discovery. In fact, I didn't even know it had even happened. We got together in a haze of passion and after. I really didn't think about it. Then, I found out that I was pregnant with you and I started to really look back. I didn't think of that time as a mistake, more like a beginning. Convincing your father was another thing entirely, but we made it work."

"Did it take you long to convince him? I mean…"

She laughed. "I know, but he's a smart man. He was just in denial. So I gave him space. As my stomach started growing, so did our relationship. Before he knew it, he had also fallen." Trunks stayed quiet. "Sometimes just standing on the sidelines won't bring insight. You need to get there and question your feelings in order to discover them. It won't be easy, but nothing in this world is ever easy." Bulma smiled. "You'll both figure it out eventually," she said walking away.

"Wait, what?" he called after her.


End file.
